A Town Without Pity
"A Town Without Pity" '''is the seventh episode on ''Oz, ''written by Tom Fontana & Directed by J. Miller Tobin. Episode biography Ryan O'Reily has a secret rendezvous with Claire Howell, who gets rid of Nikolai Stanislofsky for him; Eli Zabitz asks Vern Schillinger for protection from Chris Keller; Father Ray Mukada pleads with Chris Keller to forgive Tobias Beecher; Tobias Beecher seeks revenge on his children's kidnappers when Hank Schillinger is freed on a technicality; Bob Rebadow develops a brain tumor; Detective Guinevere McGorry questions Augustus Hill about Bruno Goergen's death; Zahir Arif begs Kareem Said to take leadership of the Muslims. The white gays, then the Italians and Hispanics are transferred out of Em City to Unit B as Simon Adebisi takes control of Em City. Kareem Said and Tim McManus hatch a plan; Kareem Said and the Muslims join with Simon Adebisi. Clayton Hughes shoots Governor Devlin. Deceased *Nikolai Stanislofsky: Electrocuted to death while in the bathtub by C.O Claire Howell. *Eli Zabitz: Died of a heart attack. *Hank Schillinger: Shot in the back of the head. (Offscreen) Crime flashback *Eli Zabitz: Convicted April 1, 1996. Aggravated assault. Sentence: 9 years, up for parole in 6 *Raymond Browne AKA Mondo Browne''': convicted April 11, 2000. Murder in the first degree. Sentence 27 years, up for parole in 11. Casts & Stars Starring *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Unit B Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Reg E. Cathey as Emerald City Unit Mananger Martin Querns *Zeljko Ivanek as Governer James Devlin *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *David Johansen as Eli Zabitz *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *MuMs Da Schemer as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Lance Reddick as Desmond Mobay (Det. Johnny Basil) *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales Casting *Andrew Barchilon as Hank Schillinger *Angela Bullock as Dawn *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Elain Graham as Lenore Hughes *Gano Grills as Raymond "Mondo" Browne *Connie Nelson as Detective Guinevere McGorry *John Palumbo as Don Zanghi *Michael Quill as Mark Miles *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Jacques Smith as Leroy Tidd *Tessell Williams as Nurse *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *Eli Zabitz has a heart attack when Chris Keller and James Robson come after him. *Em City's gay guys get names and numbers: Kiki Faye Downing, Tony Masters, and Fiona Zonioni. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes